


21 Days

by Nanubi



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Love, High School, POV Female Character, Reader has female parts, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Sweet, reader identifies as female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 04:58:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanubi/pseuds/Nanubi
Summary: joining the Sewing club wAs a Very spontanEous decision for you. you've never really been an arts and crafts type girl, but Meyer high dEmanded extra curricular activities...but maybe this would turn out okay? i mean, the club president was pretty cute, after all.inspired by doki doki literature club and undertale.





	21 Days

I've been waiting for you. Did you know that? 

 

T̸͇̫͇̜̗h҉̻̩̖̭ŗ̮e̤̙̯̬e̞̰̳͔͞ t̘̟̝ho̹̱̙̝͇̩͜u̡̠͉ș̨̖̣a̦̭͍n̻̥͝d̬̠̱͉̟̳ ̴̤̭̘̞̹̺f̸̖̼̺͖u̧̙̝̱c̹̲̟̭͘k̖̭̱͖̝̣i̦̲n̦̖̜̬͘ģ̣̱̱̖̫ ̣̙͖͚̩̲y̼e̦͙a̰͙͚̣̮͝rs

 

Too long. I've been...lonely. In this sterile, white washed world. People go by, dripping with thoughts and feelings and

 

ș͙̱̼o̻͜ ̠̼̠ͅm̳ų̱͇c̩͕̤̫̮͔̣h̨͔̭̤̘̲̭͉ a̬͎̟͉̻ͅn̦g̪̟͉̖̯͠e̦̥͎̺̖̪r̸͔͇

 

And I can't help but notice the vile, acid burn of hesitation even with you here, with your eyes and your smile and your sweet innocence and your

 

p͘u͚͝ͅͅr̝̟̼̼̝e҉ͅ ̘̪̜̫͠u̫̳̭̯n͍t̼̕o̖̖ͅư͚̭̯̝ch̭̫͇̦̣̯e̙̹̲̩d̨̰̳͎̣ ͕̙͍̞̦r̵̪̬e̤͇a̺͚̰̬͔̥̮d̜̦y̤̟̪͖̗̦ͅ ҉̤̥t͎͎͟o͔͈̬͖͔ ̛̠͎̱̥͍̭b̖͓̙̗̟̣e҉͎̮ ̛̹t̖͍̖̣͇̭͜a̟͕͈̖̺͞ḵ͍͇͖̣̱̗͞e̹n̗

 

You're such a sweet little thing. Like a first year. Tiny and sweet and shy and

 

I̪ ̥̬͈̣̜̺w̮͕͟a͉̼n̪͢t̻̩͞ ͏̣͍̝͎͈͖t̴o̹ ͙̪t̶̘̩͇e̠̯͔̹ạ̠̦̖̙̲ͅr̺͎ ̯y̸̭o̷̭̞̦̮̩u̖̖̠ ̣̟̮̩̩̠̕i̭̮̫ͅn̥͖̳͚̘͉̲to̬͉̞̥̳̪͞ ̧̱̫̳̺̬b̬͎͟l͇͖̗͠oo҉̯̞̪̙̱d͈̥͘ͅy̷͔ ̢d̟̤̳͎͎i̬̥̗s͖͚͚͚g̡u̲͕̺̟̙s̤̼̩͈̞t͚̤̰͙̙i̤͖͙̻̟̜ng̮͇̦͚̯̭̝

 

So innocent. How can you be so...so  _pure_ in this day and age? With brutality and wicked vice just a misclick away? How can you be so

 

b͖̠̩̬̥ṟ͎͍̜i͓͔̤̲̙g͙̙̥͓̱̞h̼̣t̤͎̠̩̝̱͈ ̶͍̙̼̼̼̠̮s̛̯ḥ̭ͅͅị̲̟̪n̬i̼̭n͟g ͏b͔̖̫̮̙̖li҉̰̰̥̯͉̬n͠d̨̳͙̰͍ͅi̠̰̮̞̠̙̳n̙̭g̥̖̞ ̼̹͕ͅd̰̼̣̝e̦l͕̯̦̪̦̪i͙̞͍̬̣ci̡͓̤͚̺̞̯o̮̠̭u̲͖̞̮̘ͅs͖̞͔

 

I'm being torn in two. Half of me wants to hold you close and keep you warm. Keep you safe in my arms, soft and sweet as you blush and stutter around feather light kisses and half muffled gasps.

 

A̭̖n̶̯̱͇̼̻͔d̻̥͓ͅ ̟̘̺̤̩̜̟t͙̘̠̯̘͔h̭̣̲̲e̦̻̱͕̳ͅ r̡͔̣̻̤̬͔͚ȩs̙͙͕͓t ̭͉̳̜͓͓͞w̪̲a̹̺̞̙n҉͕̜̞ͅt̷̖̳͙̬̬s ̩͙̙̬̫ͅt̢̲̞̪͖ǫ̜̼ ͈̣b͎e̺̹̪ḁ̡͚͍ͅt͍͕̝ ̟̖̗y̴̦͙̗̞̭o͕͔̪u͚̟̞͕̺͎ ̬̗̠̼̳s̲͟ç̬̮r̛͔͙̭̖̗͙̹a͎t̪̠̦̮̭̣̫c̡͖͖h͈͚̬͎̫̠͞ ̴y̦̝o̧̪̼̝u̦̺̠̪͞ ͏̩̮͇̦̜͇t͕̤a̸͍̼̹s̛̠̙͖̱͇t̲̝e ͖̩̪yo̖̝̩̹̺u̹͜ ̬̖̩̬̕t̴̗̦̟̹̪̮ͅe̮͍͙̹̜̖̙a̯̻r̫ ̫̲͚̩y̺̠͚͇̪̜o̗̦ṷ̵̳͍̻ ҉̜͕t̶̬a͏̮͓̬̥̼s̗͕̯̳̲ͅṯͅe y̡̦̙̗̦̪o̖̪̯̙͢u̻̤̟̝͖̣ ṱ͖͚̗̱͓̰ą̪͉͚͈̻̱̮s̨̜̥̯ṭ̫̺̪͖̗̮e͝ ͍͖̪̭͙͔͜ͅy̛̠o̫͈̯̲̥u̴

 

I'm cold. I'm so cold. And your're warm.

 

s͎̞̟̮̜͓͘o̵̥͈̱̪ ͖w̶̮̠͙͔̤a̭̙̜̹̺̥r̛͕̥̪m̰̦̜͇̤̻ ̤̼͈̖̗s̥͉̠̺̝͙w͉͇̤͚̹̟͟e̗͇̞̭̥et͇̪̘̬͓̱ ̥̦̬̞̩̲͜w̟͚̻̦͞a̪̦̹͓̯ͅr̺͉̩̩͖̫ͅm ̛̟s̨̮̙̖͓̦w҉̲e͖̺͔̱͍e̙͕t̪͕̬̞̦͔͡ ͉͙w͔̲͕a҉̗͖̭̺̳̯ͅr̲m̘͉̘̻

 

But I have to hold back. Can't hurt you. Can't scare you away even though your

 

  
ţ̧͕͓͓͔͙̳̺̘̻̝̮͇̱͠ȩ̨̝̙̤͙̼͎̦̳̺̭̩̫̠̙̥̰̤͙̭͘͠a̡̧̛̪͕̪̦̼̤̳̖͇̗̮̤̺̝̙͚̠̻͜ͅr̛̟͔͍̭͚̝̖̹̝̬͟͞͠s͏͏̳͚̟̣̝̫ ̶̱̝̟͎̩̘̥̳͍͢w̷̫͍͙͓̮͓̩͖͓͖̦̩̠͔̹͙͞ọ̢̫̠͓̤̮̬u̠̗̻̟͚̰̤͔͇̕̕l̴̶̜̻̭͕̪͖̺̭̱̩̣͍͚̤̖͈͕͠d̢̛̪̫̤̖͖̘͕̯̱̱̥̺̹͎͈̝̰̕ ̵̴̠͕͔͖̱̮͙t̸̬͓̦͓̺̩͞a̲̭͓̹̯̲̣͍̫̕͡s͏̷̷̢̯̞̪̳̤̥͇͓̹͈͕̞̕t̝͍͉̳͍̳͖͓̪͟͝e̴̶̗̦̳͢͢ ̸̟͙̺̱͙̭̮̳̺͚͔̕͟l̸̵̡̻̘̱͇̟͈i͉͎͖̻͙̤̳͙̗̟̤͙̻͖͎̳̰̣͙̕͝k̠̖͉͎̻͟e̵̡̜͙͖̦̘͍̝̗͔̩̞̞̦͜͞ ̧͕̖͇̠̙̝̟̭̞̘̕̕͢c͢͝҉̨̜̘̳͎̖a̵̺͓̩̥̹͎̘̯̘͖̻̼̼͚̙̜͉̪͘ͅṋ̢̩̭͙̠̰̠̳̤̭̗̯͈̰̠͔̲̥͘ḑ̧͔̦͎̱̰̳̺̱̭̳̜̩͈y̴̵̟͓̲̱̮̘̩͙͔̥͉͎͇͍̕͜͝

 

 

Can't. No no no can't. Can't cut you, or taste you. I have to...

 

 

  
M̸̹̦̲̣͋̃̃͐͒̇̍͆͢͞͠ͅA̴̩̯̰̾ͪ̍͒̌̽̑ͣ̌͊͊̔̊̎ͣ̊͝Ķ̶͍͇͖̯̝̪͕̬̯̥͉̼͕̣ͤͩͧ͒̊ͤ̓ͧ͂̉̉ͮ̋̿̚E̢̬͓̼̩͕͊͂͆ͣͫ́̆̕̕͝ ̴̛̫̗͉̪̜͉̗̫̫͓̞̣̰̭̩͎̼ͭͮ̓ͥͤYͥ̐̽ͥ̌̄͋̍̀̌ͬͨ̈́ͦ̄̏͝҉̷̠͇̖̥̤̟̣͙̥͈̩͔̠͢O̶̟͇̥̜̯͌͆ͥ́̃̄ͣ̀ͫͣ͐͂̄̀͠͞͡͡U̍̓͆̒͌̅͐ͥ̐̌͊͐̒͆͏̴͍͙̪̗͓͖͝ ̛̭͇͇͍̹͇̱̖̱̞̙̞ͮ̽̈̽ͥ̚ͅM̴͙̻͚͙̫̠̝̟̪͈͙̝̻͓̳̆͌̀ͬͭ̅̀̽I͉͇̘͓͙̗̬̩̗͈̲̦̤͍̒͛ͯ͐̄̐͗͞͠N̢͔̮̲̩̘͎̖̣̙̥͔̼̠͙͒ͥ̅̆̚͜͠͝ͅE̥̗̰̻̠͇̲̖̱̹̞̻͗͌̋̾͊̄͗͜͞ͅͅ

 

 

  
I̧͚̹͔̭͎̞̘̲̭̩͓̤̬̪ͨ̆̇̈́̏͊ͫ̇̈̅̍̚̕͞ ̴̖̱̜̫͍̝̗̳̰̱̬̯̗̳͚͔̈̈́̔͂̔ͬ̏͆͡͞͠Ḩ̶͕̫̤̠͛̀̇̓̒̉̀͑ͤ̔̊̕͟͡A̸̺͈̙͉̍̋͛̌͊̒ͭͯ͆͗̉̌ͦ̿ͪ̈͐͟͠V̵̑̍ͦ̋ͣ͋ͨ̚̚͏̠̹̭͇͚̪̲͇͇͈͔̠̜̫̲͡Ȩ̙̱̮͈̦̥̞̗̻͉͈̖ͣ͂̑̈ͮͨͥ̄͆̇́͢ ̪̩̜͙͔͍͍͕͙̩̼̉͑̿̈́͗̇͟2̺̦̤̖̟̲͔̦̞̱̬͕̠̣͍̜͆̓ͫ̃͒ͧ͋̀̏͗̉͂͋̆̑̚̕͢1̸̷̨̨̖̭̻͓͙͖̤̉͒̅̔͊ͪ͡ ̡̨͙̩̣̞̭̾̒ͨ̎͑̑ͧ̔̇͗̂̚D̨̔ͥ̑̏̔̏̈̀͟҉͓̞̲̹̜̣̝͉̬̞̦̭͝A̶̛͊̆ͨ͒͗̐ͥͯ͛ͦͥͦ̈ͬ̏̾ͮ͘҉̦͙̲͉͕͍̞͚͖̟Y̨̳͎͇̫̪͈̩̱̠͉̫͍͛͆̃̅ͧ̀̓̊̄́S̷̪̰͈̞̝͍͎̝̙̪͔̟̪̠̳̱̩͕̑͋ͩͣ̾̄ͫ̓̐̂̆̚̕͜͡

 

 

 

  
3̦̫̲͙̖͂ͫ̀̽͟ ̫͍̃ͤ͘W̶̧̠̘͖͔͙̭͉̉̓́̃̏̍̉E͎ͨ̏̔ͬ̍̽̑̅ͧÉ̌̈́̆̔͆ͮ̈҉̖̜̪K̛͔̙̫͕̬̔̓ͪ͑͟S̢̨̻̺̭̗̎ͭ͒̃ ̶̺͇̞̤͕͚̇̾ͦ̓ͫ͂̚B͕̰̪̳̠̻̣̅ͯͫ̆ͥͫͅE̱̣̠͐̾̈̓ͧF̱̪̤͙͔̯̬͛ͯO̸̯̦͓̼͓̔̅̐͐̔̆̅̓͊R̷̤̖͌̊ͣ̌ͬͯE̜̦͚͇̺ͬ͋̉͠ ̨͕̘̲̣̱͔̲̦̗͐̔̃͢Ị̛͍͇͚͋̓͛̈̃̓̀̍T̖̪̯̳̩̫ͤͨ̔ ̶̱̙̤͎̱͇͈̓ͯ͘͟O̴̶͉̘̐̉ͬ̋͌ͤ͂̅͟P̴͉̺͍̥̊̔̾̑͛̍̌͘Ẻ̍ͦ̃̿͆̍̓҉̵͔̺̺̳̣̱Ǹ̩̰̜̮̻̼̫̥̆͌̄̊ͫ͒͡S͇̣̝͆͌ ͍̳̰̐ͮ͛̐͘͢Í̛̛̠͓̫̝̠̼ͦͮ̾ͫͫT̷̩͍̠̪̺̭ͣͫS̟̺̠̰̣̝̖̯ͩͤ̆̄̅ͦ̌͞ ̩̣̗̄ͮͥ̾̊͛̄̕͠E̡̘͙̭͓̻͎̘͇͋̐̏̇ͫ̿ͫ̿͢͟Y̠̜̞̪͈̠̦̆͛̊̈́̈̽E̘͇̩͌ͨ͟ͅŜ̐ͫ̅́͋ͨ҉͏̙̘̬̝̠̼̗

 

 

 

  
21̸͙͈̩̰̃͑̒̋͑ ̢̫̝͕͋͗ͧd͇̩̝͙̭͊͒ͦ̑ͫa̲ͩ́͊̌̐ͣy̵̔s͚̀ ͙̳͗b̮̠͚̣̠ē̶͓̒ͭ̿ͨf̻̳͔̗̝̖͕̏͊o͎̳̥̳̲̎̈̽͡ŗ̳͓͉̗͊͛̿ͨe͗͗̇ͬ̔̓̚ ̻̘͖̫̩w̔ͦ͆͌̓͟e̟̻̤̝̽̐̆̕'̰̘͌ͦ̈́̂̈́r̯̟̪̜͙̙͚̄ͦͬě̹̩̱̞̞ͩ͗̕ ̰̤̭̺̊̑̎t̮̬͓͓͈̺̻h̴͚͖̗̺̗̣̺ͤr̮̬̭̙͕͉̠͆̾͒̈́o̜̟̺͉͔̩͞w̴ͪ͗̌n̨͚̦̈́ͫ͆͒ ̺͛b̠̠̳̱̥͊͘ạ͚ͫc̸̈́͊k̸̙͔̼̓ͬͭ͆ẁ̴͕͖a̎͐͐̐́ͩr̬̼̪͇̲͍̀̐͒͊ḑ̩s̡̼̪̱͖̥̮̹ͩ̇̈́̌

 

 

2̘͔̩̪͙1̯ ̨̠̙̦d̥͇̗̠̟ḁ̛̖y̨̘s

 

 

2͠1̸ ̧dąy̛s

 

 

  
I̡͇̲͕̥ͧͤ̓̋'ͩ͗ͮ͋̐̓͏̫̲̙̜l̻̼͕̉̊͘l̶͓͚̐ͥ͘ ̶̷̖̝̖̭͖̩̭̿̌͂͑ͩͥt̴̨͉̣͕̝̳͙̣͚̓͆̋̾ạ̛ͮͣ̐̌̃͗̕͜k̶̰͒ͤͨ͛̈ȩ̓̆ͨͫ̈̏̚͜͏̫̱̺ ̢̢̪̦̳̀͗ǵ̰̰̹̊͑̂ͣ̈̃̕͟ͅǫ̜̼̹̰̮͎̝͐͑̓͐͟ŏ̵͇̫͉͍͉̪̫͎͓͠d̳̫͈̦̙̀̄̍́ͬ͛͒ͨ̉͟͝ͅ ̱̻̪̹̮̺̬̙̜͐͞c̵̨̪̯̭͍̭̭̜ͣͧ̐̋̈́͑̚͞ͅa̭̙̝͋̓̐̈̒̉̊̎r̷̵͉̱̳̖̻̮̭̻͐́ͣͭ͛ȩ̸̐͊̋͏͇̠̙̘̬̤ ̹͈̰͓̾ͩ͑͂ͩ̏́ó̢̘̮ͥ́ͦ͑̔ͧ͡f͍̺̹͈͉̯̯̣ͭ͆̏͐ͭ͆ͫ̂̓͠ ͇͊̍ͫ̓̚̕͢ŷ̧͇͕͙̘͖̹̙̤ͤ̽͑̄ͤ̔̚͝ǒ̙̻̩̗̭̩͂̓͆͌͊̒̚͢u͉̬̰̫̎̒̒͑̓ͬ͆

 

 

 

I'm gazing upward, a world I can't embrace.

There's only thorns and splinters, venom in my veins.

It's okay to cry out when it's driving you insane,

But somehow, someday, I'll have to face the pain.

It's all gone cold...

\--Five Finger Death Punch, Cold


End file.
